generation_zerofandomcom-20200214-history
Ammo
''Generation Zero'' features many different ammo types, each type is made for different weapons. There are different tiers of ammo, and the higher tiers are more rare to find in your world. This guide will explain the differences between the ammo types, as well as highlight some locations that best suit grinding specific ammo types. Note: When this guide mentions specific enemies to watch out for to obtain ammo, both Harvesters and Tanks are left out since both of these enemies drop all ammo types in large quantities, meaning they are always good choices to hunt down if you want to get your hands on more ammo. Pistol ammo: .32 ACP (Pistol) Being the lowest tier of ammo, it can be found anywhere in the early game. .32 features Hollow Point (HP) as it's weaker variant, and Full Metal Jacket (FMJ) as it's stronger variant. It can be found most commonly on any Prototype-class Runner enemies. Pros: * Very common * You start with the Möller pistol so you can always use it * Big stack size (200) Cons: * Hollow Point has no penetration power * Very little damage * Gets outclassed very quickly .44 Magnum (Revolver) A rare, high tier ammo which can only be found in the northern area's. It is used by the .44 Magnus revolver with a high damage potential, but very clunky because of its stack size and ammo rarity. It also uses HP and FMJ as its types, with .44 FMJ being one of the most rare ammo types in the entire game. It can be found in the military bases up north, but can also be looted off Hunters. Pros: * Highest damage per shot of any pistol ammo type Cons: * Very rare ammo * One of the smallest stack sizes in the game with only 60 shots per stack .9mm (Pistol) Being the sidearm of choice for most players, the Klaucke uses 9mm (pistol) ammo. Not to be confused with the brown 9mm (SMG), since the 2 ammo types are not compatible. It features the aforementioned FMJ ammo type, but as the weaker variant instead of the strong variant as it was with the .32 ACP and .44 Magnum. The strong ammo type of 9mm is armour Piercing (AP). Its stack size is average with 120 shots per stack. It can be most commonly found in the harbour west of the first command bunker, where it can be looted off the dead soldiers, which respawn their loot rapidly. Otherwise, it is a common Military-class Runner drop. Pros: * Common ammo type for half way through the game * A Klaucke can be found in the first location you visit, meaning you can use this ammo immediately * Can easily be farmed Cons: * Is rare during very early or late parts of the game * Ammo is quickly consumed due to the rate of fire of the Klaucke 9mm (SMG) Probably the most common ammo type for primary weapons, it is used by the Kpist and HP-5 SMGs. Both are short range, high rate of fire weapons, meaning that ammo is consumed quickly. You have the FMJ and AP ammo types, and just like any other weapon with these types, the AP is stronger than the FMJ, but also more rare. Just like the 9mm pistol, it can be easily looted in the harbour. It often is dropped by Military-class Runners as well. Pros: * Very common * Usable even during endgame * Big stack size (240) * Easily farmable Cons: * Ammo is consumed quickly * Little damage compared to other primary ammo types 5.56mm (Assault Rifle) 5.56 is the high-tier assault rifle FMJ/AP ammo type, used by the Automatgevär 5. The AG5 is one of the rarest weapons in the game, and just like 5.56mm it is only usable during end-game. That said, It is a straight upgrade from 7.62mm ammo. It is only obtainable further up north, or from FNIX-class Hunters. Pros: * Most powerful automatic weapon ammo type * Big stack size (240) Cons: * Ammo is used pretty fast * Rare to find in large quantities .223 (Hunting Rifle) .223 is the ammo type used by the Hunting Rifle (HR). It features Soft Point (SP) and FMJ as it's ammo types. Both SP and FMJ can deal high amounts of damage against Runners if hit in the fuel tank on their back, making it a good weapon/ammo choice to pick off Runners. The HR can be easily obtained early on so you can always find a use for this ammo. That said, this ammo type, just like all other sniper ammo types, drops in smaller quantities than automatic weapon ammo types. Pros: * High damage, especially during early stages of the game * Easily obtainable weapon to use the ammo * 120 ammo per stack is very good for a bolt-action * Ammo lasts very long Cons: * Little use for the ammo outside of hunting Runners * Gets outclassed very quickly by .270 or .50 .270 Winchester (Hunting Rifle) .270 SP/FMJ is the mid-tier sniper rifle ammo, used by the Älgstudstäre hunting rifle (AS). The AS can one shot even FNIX-class Runners in their fuel tank when a 5 star variant is used, meaning that this ammo type always remains relevant even during end-game. That said, it does have the same drawbacks as 5.56mm ammo in that it drops in smaller quantities as .223, and can only be obtained further up north. Pros: * Very strong ammo type, arguably the best sniper rifle ammo type * Can one shot most Runners even when a low quality rifle is used * Rips off armour plates efficiently * 120 shots per stack is good for sniper rifles * Ammo lasts very long Cons: * Obtained only during mid-late game .50 FMJ/AP (Anti-Tank Rifle) .50 FMJ/AP, also known as "Fifty-cal" ammo, is used by the Anti-Tank rifle, the "Pansarvärnsgevär". The 50cal is a rapid fire sniper/anti-material rifle, which can dish out a lot of damage from afar. That said, it does come with some serious drawbacks: It is one of the rarest ammo types, generally when you find it you only find a couple of bullets at a time. Furthermore, the high rate of fire, combined with only 40 shots per stack, means that you need a lot of inventory space to use this weapon/ammo. Only certain Military-class Hunters drop this ammo type, the ones with the shoulder cannon. Pros: * High power * Good armour penetration * Rips through armour even better than the .270 * Good range Cons: * Very rare ammo * The weapon that uses this ammo is only obtainable later in the game * Ammo is consumed very fast * A tiny shot-per-stack ratio of a mere 40 bullets per stack 12 Gauge (Shotgun) 12 Gauge is the only shotgun ammo type in the game, used by both the Pump-Action and Semi-Auto shotguns. For who are unfamiliar with shotguns, these weapons shoot multiple projectiles in a single shot, relying on the multi-shot nature to hit their target, instead of accuracy. It has 3 ammo variants: Birdshot, Buckshot and Slugs. Bird(shot) has low accuracy, low damage per pellet, but a lot of pellets per shot. It is regarded as the weakest ammo type of the three. While it does rip off armour reasonably well, it's damage falloff is very steep, meaning you have to be very close to your enemy to deal damage. Can be useful to intercept Ticks and fast Runners. Buck(shot) has less pellets, but much better accuracy and damage per pellet. It is arguably the best shotgun ammo type, capable of dealing with any kind of enemy. Slugs converts the shotgun into more of a sniper, and is best used combined with a silenced, scoped pump-action shotgun. It has excellent accuracy, but only shoots out one, large slug. Has good armour penetration. Slugs are much less common than the other types. Pros: * Bird/buck is very common * A pump action can be obtained very early on in the game Cons: * Slug shots are quite rare * Very little damage when further away from your target * Only 60 shots per stack * Semi-auto can consume ammo quickly HEDP/EMP/Smoke (Recoilless Rifle) High-Explosive Dual-Purpose (HEDP) is the default ammo used by the Granatgevär. While the weapon is actually a recoilless rifle, it is always referred to as a rocket launcher, which also lead to the community naming this ammo type "Rockets". "EMP Rockets" are the EMP ammo type, which is able to shut down enemy mechs for short periods of time, which is useful for co-op. Smoke rounds are regarded as useless, since they deal no damage, and the enemies are unaffected by the smoke. Both HEDP and EMP are explosive ammo types, meaning they have a blast radius which adds to their already very high damage/stun potential. Sadly, these ammo types are very rare with only certain Military-class and FNIX-class Hunters dropping it. Pros: * HEDP can destroy groups of Runners with a single hit if they are packed close enough together * HEDP can destroy Hunters in only two hits. * HEDP is your best bet when taking down Tanks * EMP can stun tanks long enough for you to run up to them and place mines, and then running away (EMP-Mine Technique) Cons: * Very small stack size of only 4 shots per stack, meaning you have to reserve 4-5 slots in your inventory for ammo alone * Smoke rounds are useless * Ammo is consumed quickly * Very rare ammo